Do hyung hamil Oo
by Bonaaa
Summary: D.o yang muntah-muntah di pagi hari,bikin rusuh member exo ,dan parahnya lagi mereka mulai nyaka yang engga-engga(engga mungkin)... fanfic lamaaaaaa...bahasa masih amburadul ,Gaje,humor gagal,dan TYPO bertebaran...kaisoo,slight chanbaek..


Title: DiO hyung hamil!?

Pairing:kaiDO,kaiSoo,dll

Author:bonaaa

Genre: romance,comedy garing

Rated: T dlu lah~

Leght:season

Cast: all member exo k

Warning :YYAAAOOOIII,typo,gaje,jangan harapkan EYD yang bener,…tidak percaya?buktikan sendiri…!

Please enjoy….^^

Suatu pagi di dorm exo k sudah ricuh dengan suara para member mangap-mangap minta makan (watir pisan..TT TT) di sebuah meja yang ukurannya lumayan panjang sudah berjajar para member,tiba-tiba sepasang mata menyadari ada yang tidak beres dan mulai mencari keberadaan seorang member yang hilang..

"kai,DiO hyung mana?"seru sehun yang telah lebih dulu menyadari ketidakberadaan hyung nya itu

"dia masih di dalam kamar,dia agak kurang enak badan"seru kai dengan wajah murung

"sebaiknya kau antarkan makanan ke kamar kalian,dia harus makan setelah itu minum obat,.."perihtah suho selaku leader exo k dan tidak mau salah satu membernya sakit

"ne hyung..akan ak…"belum selesai kai bicara tiba-tiba Dio yang sednag jadi topic pembicaraan keluar dari kamar sambil memegangi mulut seperti orang yang mau..eheemmm 'muntah'..menuju kamar mandi

'hhuuueeekkkk..ohok..huueekkk…'terdengar suara orang muntah dari kamar mandi,siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan Dio

Semua member langsung membelalakan matanya,saling tebak menebak pa yang telah terjadi pada pemban..maksudnya member kesayangan mereka..

Begitu selesai dengan urusannya di kamar mandi Dio keluar dengan wajah yang lumayan pucat,eh gad eh pucat pasi aja, eh jangan deh lumayan aja..ah terserah readers lah…

Semua member langsungberdiri dan menatap kearah Dio…seolah bisa membaca arti tatapan mereka Dio memaksakan sebuah senyuman untuk hyungdel dan dongsaeng-dongsaeng nya…

"haha..gwenchana..aku hanya sedikit mual.."dan langsung kembali ke kamarnya

Semua member pun duduk kembali dengan wajah seolah tidak percaya apa yang terjadi,sepertinya mereka masih berusaha mencerna apa yang mereka saksikan tadi(dasar manusia-manusia lemot)

Tiba-tiba chaenyol berdiri dan langsung memegang pundak Kai dengan keras..

"heh..kkamjong apa yang telah kau lakukan..!?"seru chanyol mengyang-goyangkan pundak kai

"ah..a..ani chanyeol hyung,aku tidak melakukan apa-apa"seru kai menolak tuduhan chanyeol

"aisshh..YA..kai-ah apa-apaan kau ini sudah kubilang tahan dulu,sampai waktunya sudah tepat..kau ini bagaiman…pabbo sekali..!"bentak suho karna kesal dengan ulah kai

"hufftt..kai kai kau ini harus belajar dari aku dan yoelii bagaimana menahan diri dengan baik dan benar"seru baekhyun yang duduk tenang sambil menyilangka tangnnya..

"hei kai-ah aku tau Dio hyung itu namjachingu mu tapi belajarlah menahan diri,kalau sudah begini pasti bakal runyam.."jawab sehun santai

"hah..aisshhh kalian ini apa yang sebernanya sedang kalian bicarakan,aku tidak mengerti..!"terdengar suara frustasi kai yang bicara sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya

"iishhh..kau ini tidak mungkin Dio dance MAMA dengan perut buncit kan!?"suho lebih mempertegas ucapan agar kai mengerti..

"kau salah,hyung chagi-ku tidak mungkin bakal buncit dia selalu menjaga asupan kalorinya selama ini.."ucap kai polos sambil men pout kan the bitles-nya (bagi yang tidak tau the bitles =bibir tebellssss #maaf agak memaksakan )

"aku yakin Dio hyung tidak akan mau mengugurkan kandungannya…"ucap sehun datar

"kandungan?"kai masih memperoses

"aisshhh YA ..kau ini,ada berapa sel yang ada di dalam otakmu!?,DIo jelas-jelas sedang hamil!"bentak chanyeol kesal dengan kelemotan kai

"HAH…! DiO HYUNG-KU HAMIL…!"kai langsung terperanjat dari kursinya dengan mata meloto menatap chanyeol seolah tidak percaya apa yang telah dia dengar

"ishh kau ini.,Dio itu manusia yang sangat polos,dia pasti belum tau kalau dia hamil..kau mau membuat di terguncang karna teriakanmu itu!"Chanyeol langsung membekap mulut kai dan berbisik

Menandakan mengerti kai mengangguk,secara perlahan chanyeol melepas kan tangannya dan mengelap bekas jigong kai ke baju sehun manusia yang kebetulan ada di sebelahnya,dan dib alas oleh tatapan cengo yang punya baju..

"aku harus melihat keadaan DIo hyung…"kai memutuskan dan langsung ngesot ke kamar KaiDo,pada saat itu tepat suho langsung menarik tangan kai

"kai,sebelum aku ingin bertanya padamu…"seru suho dengan tatapan serius,sambil memegang pundak kai

"ne,hyung tanyakanlah.."jawab kai

"aku tau aku telah gagal sebagai seorang leader karna telah membiarkan salah satu tambang emas exo k di mangsa serigala bengis sepertimu,tapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur…berjanjilah padaku kau akan terus setia padanya,apapun yang terjadi.."ucap suho menatap lurus mata kai..

"aku tidak mau berjanji padamu hyung.."jawab kai datar

"APA!"suho membelalakan matanya

"karna tanpa aku berjanji pada hyungpun aku pasti akan selalu setia padanya hyung…"kai menampakan senyumannya dan langsung berlari ke kamar KaiDo

Kai membuka pintunya perlahan-lahan dan mendapati namjachingu nya sedang tertidur pulas,kai duduk di tepi kasur dan menatap Dio dan mulai mengelus surai hitam Dio sambil melemparkan senyuman termanisnya untuk namja kesayangannya…

"chagi…aku akan tetap ada untukmu,bagaimanapun keadaanmu.."bisik kai ke telinga Dio

Member yang lain yang sedari tadi mengintip di di pintu mengelus dada terharu dengan apa yang telah kai ucapkan…

"kkamjong hwaiting!"bisik ke 4 member lainnya bersamaan sambil mengepalkan tangan mereka

Setelah puas menatap calon ibu(?) dari anaknya kelak kai bangun dan bermaksud kembali ke meja makan ,menyadari kedatangan kai member lain langsung berlari kalang kabut kembali menuju meja makan,ke 4 member lainnya langsung duduk dengan rapi seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa..

"bagaimana Dio apa dia baik-baik saja,,..?"Tanya chanyeol

"ne..hyung..gwaenchana..dia sedang tidur sekarang"jawab kai

"jangan lupa kau berikan dia obat setelah dia bangun nanti.."perintah suho

"ne hyung arraseo…"jawab kai

"nanti kita hangatkan saja makanannya setelah dia bangun tidur…"usul baekhyun

"makanan apa hyung…!?"Tanya sehun datar

"tentu saja makanan i.."begitu baekhyun melihat ke meja makan ternya maja makannya kosong yang ada hanya beberapa gelas air putih dan piring kosong..

Semua member benarbenar lupa kalau tidak ada Dio artinya tidak ada yang masak kalau tidak masak otomatis tidak makan,dengan menyisakan member exo k yang menatap datar ke piring kosong di depannya …entah kenapa saat itu suasana benar-benar hening…HEning…HENIng…HENING…

…..HENING….

Entah intruksi apa yang berikan pada suho,sehun,chanyeol,dan baekhyun serempak mengarahkan kepala mereka pada kai yang langsung terkejut dengan kekompakan mereka

"AISSSHHH YA,,…KKAMJONG INI SEMUA SALAHMU!"bentak mereka ber4 sambil mengarahkan telunjuk kearah kai

….

Siang hari di dorm exo k, dihiasi dengan tubuh-tubuh tergeletak ke 5 member exo k yang sedari pagi tidak di beri makan oleh empunya dapur siapa lgi kalau bukan Dio yang saat ini tengah terlelap di kamar KaiDo,….

Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar suara pintu di buka dari kamar KaiDo,menandakan bahwa empunya dapur sudah kembali dari tidur panjangnya..dengan wajah yang lumayan masih pucat tapi tidak sepucat tadi dia melangkah keluar di hiasi dengan rambutnya yang seperti kena topan,ke 5 member exo k yang tadinya tergeletak reflex langsung terbangun dan menatap Dio,merasa aneh di tatap seperti itu Dio bertanya sambil melemparkan senyuman manis di bibir chery nya..

"kalian kenapa menatapku seperti itu?"

"a..ani..Dio-ah gwaenchana yo..?"ucap chanyeol tergagap

"ne..gwaenchana,hmm kalian pasti lapar,mian…tadi aku ketiduran,akan aku masakan sesuatu untuk kalian sekarang.."

Saat Dio mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur kai,menarik tangan Dio

"chagi..kau yakin tidak apa-apa,mungkin lebih baik kau istirahat lebih lama.."usul kai langsung mendapat sambutan death glare dari 4 member lain.

"aku tidak apa-apa,…"Dio menggeleng pelan sambil melemparkan senyum manisnya kepada kai otomatis membuat namja berkulit gelap itu merona

"ya sudah kalau begitu aku akan membantumu.."lengan kai menarik lengan Dio menuju dapur lalu tiba-tiba di susul oleh member lainnya.,,

"biar kami membantu mu juga" usul suho yang di balas anggukan oleh cople baekyoel

"haha nde…suho hyung benar,tidak enak kan kalau hyung melakukan yang berat-berat,bagaimana kalau hal itu mengganggu kandu…"belum selesai sehun bicara tiba-tiba sebuah jitakan keras langsung dari tangan chanyeol mendarat di kepalanya…

"AAPPOO hyung !"sehun merisngis sambil mengelus kepalanya

"aaiisshh YA oh sehun dasar kau ini..!"ucap baekhyun sambil menyipitkan matanya

"mengganggu kandu apa sehun-ah..?"ucap Dio masih penasaran dengan ucapan sehun yang barusan terpotong

"me..mengangu kandu…kandu…hmm…"sehun mulai bingung harus mengatakan apa,tidak mungkin kan dia harus mengatakan 'mengganggu kandungan mu'secara frontal

"menggangu kandungan kucing tetangga,kau juga tau sendiri kan kalau kai ada di dapur pasti bakal berisik sekali!"ucap suho berusaha menghilangkan rasa penasaran Dio

"kucing?"

"iya kucing kau tidak tau ya,kucing itu sekarang sedang mengandung"ucap baekhyun menambahkan

"berapa bulan?"

"du..dua belas!"PRRAAANGGG …ucap kai menghancurkan scenario yang telah di buat oleh member yang lain jangankan nenek jago kayang bahkan tao si bocah super polos pun tau kalau yang hamilnya 12 itu gajah mana ada kucing hamilnya 12 bulan,ucapan kai beberapa detik yang lalu sukses mendapatkan death glare dari anggota yang lain kecuali Dio yang masih linglung dengan apa yang di dengarnya.

"hoh begitu ya…baiklah"dengan santai Dio melangkah ke dapur diikuti member yang lain yang sibuk mengelus dada lega mengingat Dio yang ternyata memang masih linglung..

Sesampainya di dapur Dio langsung menengok isi kulkas melihat apakah ada yang bisa di masak,setelah memutuskan apa yang akan dia masak,Dio mulai menambil pisau bermaksud memotong sayuran,tapi baru beberapa potong,sehun menyela sambil langsung merebut pisau dari tangan Dio…

"hh..hyu,..hyung …biar aku saja yang lakukan..?"

"hah..?kau bisa.."tanya Dio sambil mem pout kan bibir chery nya

"haha ne tadi aku melihat cara hyung memotongnya,tenang saja.."

Setelah Dio meninggalkan sehun dia mulai mengambil dan mencuci beras tapi saat mau menyalakan keran tiba-tiba baekhyun langsung mengambil alih..

"aku..aku saja..kau kerjakan yang lain saja.."

Dio yang masih bingung dengan kelakuan baekhyun mulai mencari tugas lain sekali lagi dia menganbil pisau dan dan mengambil bawang beserta bumbu dasar lainnya dari dalam lemari(kira-kira orang korea pake bawang ga ya kalau masak…mian kalosalah readers..^^)bermaksud untuk mengupas bawang tapi lagi-lagi dia di ganggu dan kali ini lengan chanyeol yang merebut pisau dari tangannya..

"be..berikan padaku…aku dari dulu i..ingin tau bagaimana rasanya mengupas ba..bawang…"suaranya chanyeol gugup…

Masih dengan wajah bingung Dio lagi-lagi membiarkan hyungnya mengambil alih…tidak ingin terlalu memikirkan,Dio memutuskan untuk mengambil sebuah panci dari lemari dan akan mengisinya dengan air,tapi lagi dan lagi pancinya itu di rebut oleh suho..

"ka..kau duduk saja,nanti jika ada yang harus kami kerjakan kau tinggal bilang.."

Dio yang mulai kesal dengan tingkah teman2 satu dorm nya ini mulai mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menanyakan apa yang sedang terjadi..tapi ternyata kai yang sudah dari tadi seti mengikuti namjachingunya ini,menarik tangan Dio ke pinggi dapur dan mendudukkannya di sebuah bangku yang ada di sana,di depan Dio kai berdiri dengan bertumpu pada lututnya,dan berhasil menatap lurus mata Dio..

"hyung apa kau lelah.."kai bicara dengan suara lembutnya

"lelah..?aku bahkan belum melakukan apapun.."

"apa kau mau aku mengambilkanmu minuman.."ucap kai sambil mengelus pipi Dio

"ani…aku tidak haus..sebenarnya kalain ini kenapa!?"ucap Dio sambil mempoutkan bibir chery nya

Kai berusaha untuk menahan diri 'aduhhh imut sekali' rasanya ingin sekali dia melumat bibir chery hyungnua itu…kai terus berusaha menenangkan diri sambil terus mengelus-ngelus dada..

"hyung,kami tidak ingin kau kelelahan,kau kan baru sembuh dari sakit .."

"iya aku tau,..tapi kalian terlalu berlebihan..kalain memperlakukan aku seperti ibu-ibu hamil!"lagi-lagi Dio mempoutkan bibir chery ++ membulatkan matanya yang sudah bulat

DEG..jantung kai mulai berdetak cepat,ia sadar cepat atau lambat Dio harus tau kalau dia tengah mengandung anak mereka berdua 'hyung kau memang sedang mengandung anak kita dan berhentilah membuat wajahmu se imut itu atau aku tidak akan bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi'batin kai berkecamuk

"hyung apa kau masih mual,apa kau mau aku menyiapkan sesuatu yang asam.."

"tidak usah"jawab Dio cepat

"apa kau gerah kalau begitu aku akan mengambil kipas untuk mu.."

"jangan,aku bukan lagi orang sakit…"

"hyung apa menurutmu kita harus ikut asuransi,,?"tanya kai ragu

"asuransi apa..?"tanya Dio polos

"asuransi bersalin.."jawab kai datar

"AAIISSSHHH YA KIM JONG IN…APA MAKSUDMU.."DiO langsung berdiri dari bangkunya dan secar tidak sengaja menyenggol lemari yang ad di sampingnya otomatis lemari itu mulai oleng dan dan hampir menindih tubuh mulus hyung kesayangannya itu

"awas hyung..kai langsung menarik DIO ke dalam pelukannyanya yang sangat erat seolah tidak mau melepaskannya lagi..serempak member lain langsung menegok ke arah cople yang cocoknya luar biasa itu..

"ah..wae…kenapa lemarinya bisa jatuh.!"ucap suho panik

"ah..DIO ssi gwaenchanayoh?"seru baekhyun memastikan keadaan Dio

"ne hyung gwaenchana"Dio berusaha bersikap tenang di sela-sela kekagetannya yang masih terpatri jelas di wajahnya yang masih pucat dan melepaskan pelukank kai

"huftt..untuk saja kau tidak keguguran hyung…"sehun langsung membekap mulutnya sendiri menyadari dia telah mengatakan kata-kata yang berbahaya,tapi terlambat Dio sudah terlanjur mendengar apa yang sehun katakan ,..

"mwo..keguguran..aku !"seru Dio terkejut terhadap apa yang di katakan maknae exo k

"ne chagi…cepat atau lambat kau harus mengetahuinya,kami yakin kalau sebenarnya kau se sedang..ha..ham..hamil..!kai berusaha terlihat tegas alau terlihat jelas dia gugup melontarkan kata-kata itu..

"kenapa kalian berfikir seperti itu..!?"

"Dio-ah tadi pagi kau muntah-muntah lalu selau terlihat pucat dan lemah,selain itu entah kenapa hari ini kau lembut sekali,apa lagi namanya itu kalau sedang hamil.."chanyeol berusaha menjelaskan..

"tapi aku tidak…"belum selesai Dio bicara lagi-lagi kai menarik Dio ke dalam pelukannya

"tapi tenanglah chagi kau jangan takut,aku akan bertanggung jawab,..aku akan selalu berada disisimu,oh ya aku juga akan minta cuti hamil pada sooman adjuhssi,aku yakin dia pasti mengijikannya.."kata kai meyakinkan sambil mengelus surai lembbut Dio

Kekesalan benarbenar sudah memuncak di ujung ubun-ubun kepala Dio…

"grr…AAIISSHH YA…lepaskan aku!"bentak Dio sambil menghentakan kakinya dan menginjak kaki kai.

"isshh hyung appoo..!"kai yang kesakitan sambil memegang kakinya yang diinjak oleh Dio

"kalian ini..apa yang kalian pikirnya..asal kalain yahu saja aku TIDAK HAMIL DAN TIDAK AKAN PERNAH BISA HAMIL!"seru Dio sambil menekankan kata tidak mungkin pada kalimatnya

"lho ko gitu chagi,bukannya aku sudah berusaha keras tiap malam,minum gingseng dan tips-tips suho hyung pun tak pernah aku lewatkan…kenapa kau meragukan aku.."ucap kai murung

"hufftt .ya ampun..sepertinya kalian melupakan satu detail kecil.."Dio sudah kehabisan akal menghadapi orang-orang yang kini menatapnya dengan bingung

"aku ini N.A.M.J.A…aku ini NAMJA…mana ada namja yang melahirkan aku tidak punya rahim mau di mana aku menyimpan jabang bayinya…di hidung…!"seru Dio bahkan sampai mengejah kata namja karna saking kesalnya

Dengan lagi-lagi menyisakan wajah cengo ke 5 member lain DIO menatap wajah mereka dengan tatapan dingin satu-persatu..untuk kesekian kalinya (maaf kalo bosen hha..)lagi-lagi..suasana menjadi HEning….HENIng…HENING…

….HENING…

"HISSHH..kalian ini..bagaimana bisa kalian melupakan detil terpenting dasar pabbo….walaupun aku di perlakukan seperti 'itu'setiap malam,tidak akan pernah bisa jadi hamil…"lirih suara Dio mengatakan kata 'itu' setiap malam,..membuat kai bangun dari lamunannya

"MWO hyung 'itu' setiap malam!"kai langsung menampakan wajah sumringahnya

"hmmph"Dio langsung membungkam mulutnya menyadri bahwa dia telah mengatakan kata-kata yang akan membunuh drinya sendiri

"kalau begitu hyung aku sudah tidak usah segan-segan lagi.."kai mulai mendekat ke arah DIO

"eits..jangan mendekat kau pikir marah ku sudah hilang hah…dan lagi kapan kau segan menyentuhku…"DIO mundur perlahan-lahan mengangkat ke 2 tangan nya yang berusaha di jadikan tameng,sepertinya Dio mulai merasakan aura aneh di sekitarnya..

"eh hyung lihat masakanmu gosong!"kai menunjuk arah kompor

"eh mwo..?"DiO menoleh

Tiba-tiba kai mengankat tubuh DiO dan memposisikan tubuh namja yang lebih pendek darinya itu di pundaknya(bayangin aja kaya culik anak orang..)

"haha..hyung mau gosong bagaimana kau bahkan belum memasak apapun..!..baiklah hyung ayoo kita selesaikan urusan kita…"wajah kai sumringah sambil menunjukan wajah pevert nya…

"AIISSHH YA kim jong in turunkan aku,..urusan apa maksudmu,,"DiO meronta-ronta berusaha turun dari pundak kai,tapi sepertinya percuma kai itu lebih tinggi lebih kuat apalagi saat pikirannya di selubungi aura pevert kekuatanya bertambah 2 kali lipat..

"hyung ini hukuman karna kau meragukan aku…kita lihat apakah kau benar-benar tidak bisa hamil..ini penelitian ilmiah hyung…"lagi-lagi bocah mesum ini melemparkan senyum nakal yang malah membuat membuat semburat merah di pipi Dio

" aish hyung kenapa kau aegyo sekali..tapi setidaknya sekarang aku sudah tidak perlu menahannya.."

"menahan apa?"tanya polos Dio

"kau akan tau kalau kita sudah sampai tujuan.."kai mulai melangkah kan kaki ke kamar KaiDO..

"kyaa…lepaskan aku..turunkan aku KIM jONG iN…!"ronta DiO tapi tetap tidak berguna

Sempainya di dalam kai langsung menutup dan mengunci pintu..(sisanya saya tidak mampu menceritakan karna kalau di ceritakan malah bakal panjang lagi dan jadi NC_21,karna bertepatan sedang bulan ramadhan ada baiknya kita simpan saja untuk kisah 'Dio hyung hamil? Season 2yah kalau respect ff yang ini bagus tentunya..hha)

Masih belum selesai sampai disini masih ada baekyeol,suho dan sehun ingat masih dengan wajah cengo mereka menatap pintu kaido yang telah tertutup rapat menyisakan suara-suara mencurigakan dari dalam…

Kruukkkk….tiba-tiba suara perut kosong sehun menyadarkan mereka semua…

"GRRR….jong in kembalikan si KOKI…AKU LAPAR..!"suara baekhyun sambil menggedor-gedor

Tidak ada jawaban dari empunya kamar…

"KKAMJONG KAU BENAR-BENAR SEIGALA BENGIS..KEMBALIKAN DiO"seru suho ikut menggedor-gedor pintu

"KAI…SETIDAKNYA BIARKAN DIA MEMASAK NASI,SETIDAKNYA AKU BISA MAKAN DENGAN GARAM.."suara ngebass chanyeol menambah semarak aksi penyelamatan Dio

"sudahlah hyung dia tidak akan mempedulikan kita,lebih baik kita makan di luar saja.."sisa sehun yang menyenderkan pungguna sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada..

Akhirnya semua hyungnya menyetujui usul sehun..saat berjalan menuju keluar chanyeol berkata dengan polosnya

"haha coba dari tadi kita makan di luar,pasti tidak akan rumit sampai jadi seperti ini.."

Untuk kesekan kalinya mereka membatu di tempat dan suasana hening kembali…diketahui bahwa mereka meyesali kebodohan mereka dari pagi sampai saat ini dimulai dari meyakini kalau namja bisa hamil sampai menahan lapar demi menunggu Dio memasak padahal mereka bisa makan di luar….

Ya sudah lah mari kita biarkan ke 4 mahluk ini menyesali kebodohan mereka…

Kalau begitu sampai disini saja..terima kasih sudah membaca….

Adios~~~~~~~~~~~

END

Ff kedua ane...jadi ga aneh kalo ada yang udah baca,soalnya ini ff udah lama banget...haha iseng aja ane publish...


End file.
